


Home

by TheKryptonianWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Attempt at Humor, Demigods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Intense, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKryptonianWriter/pseuds/TheKryptonianWriter
Summary: Lena Luthor is seventeen when everything goes to hell. Over the last two years spent at her boarding school, everything has been pretty normal. She had even befriended someone, Winn Schott, something that never happened due to Lena’s last name. Her brother was convicted of mass murder and sent to prison three years ago, which resulted in that no one wanted to befriend her. But when she changed schools, Winn showed up. But it wasn’t until that Friday that she figures out that he’s connected to a much bigger world that she had been oblivious to. Now she’s fleeing from a gigantic creature she doesn’t even know existed and she suspects that this isn’t the last time something like this will happen.When she arrives at Camp Halfblood, she doesn’t know what to expect, but she knows one thing, and that is that this is where she belongs. The first thing that leads her to that conclusion is that no one gives her hateful looks or fearful stares. The second thing is her new found family. And the third thing isn’t really a thing at all, but rather, a person…





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who might decide to read this, and welcome to my imagination!
> 
> I don't know about you, but for me, SuperCorp is endgame, like how can anyone ever think anything else? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this version of their story because I'm having a lot of fun creating it! I should point out though that I do not own the characters in this story, but I do love them greatly.
> 
> So sit back and enjoy the journey, I know I will! - The Kryptonian Writer :)

Lena ran. Maybe faster than she’s ever run in her life, and all because of that _thing._ That gigantic thing with two horns sticking out of its head and smoke billowing out from its nose. And of yeah, that exact thing that was chasing her through the streets of New York. When Lena first saw it, she thought that she had gone mental. She thought that this was the sign that she had been waiting for, that she was finally going crazy. But when Winn grabbed her arm and started running, she put her thoughts aside to be able to keep up with Winn, who was surprisingly fast for someone with crutches.

They had been running for a good while now and Lena’s legs were aching from exhaustion and her breaths came in pants. But since the thing didn’t slow down, neither did she. But that didn’t change the fact that Lena felt like she was dying.

“Where are we going?” She yelled with difficulty to Winn who was next to her.

“We’re almost there,” he shouted back and Lena accepted that that was all information she was going to get for the moment.

Lena had met Winn her second month at New York’s L.C. Boarding School and at first, Lena thought that Winn was either a total idiot, or an oblivious dumbhead. Because Winn kept talking to her, and _no one_ talked to Lena on purpose. Not since Lena’s brother anyway. So every time Winn tried to talk to her, she ignored him. But after a month of not giving up, she gave in and responded to one of his routine morning comments, and they’d been best friends ever since.

That’s why she was trusting him that he was going to take them to a safe place, otherwise, she would’ve abandoned him ages ago for a much safer place than _the woods._

Her eyes kept switching from looking on the ground and on the road up ahead, now when they were in the woods she didn’t want to fall victim for one of the stones or the tree roots beneath her feet or run into a tree.

“Look,” Winn shouted suddenly and pointed up ahead. “Do you see it?”

Lena looked up and searched the tree line. And true to his word, a golden entryway stood planted on the forest floor and looked very ancient and important, but why Winn sounded so happy about an old doorway made her a little questioning. They were maybe thirty meters from it, and Lena’s first flicker of hope started to rise in her chest due to Winn’s excitement. Surely there must be a reason due to Winn’s feelings, right? But they hadn’t run more than twenty meters when she heard Winn yell beside her, then to disappear behind her. She stopped and turned around and saw him on the ground, holding his leg.

“Winn!” She shouted and started to run back to him. She had forgotten all about the creature until it was too late. She was almost at Winn’s side when she felt something sharp sink into her right shoulder, causing massive pain to flare up. She let out a surprised scream and fell to the ground, but was fast to scramble away.

“Lena, run,” Winn said and was already helping her to her feet. He was limping and his face was set in a serious mask, but all Lena could focus on was the thing with blood dropping from one of its horns, ready to go at her again. “Get inside the gate!”

Lena was in some sort of a shock because Winn had to literally drag her forward towards the gate. But when the creature charged at them again, Lena’s hand closed around a pencil she had in her pocket and threw it towards the beast. What she hoped would happen was the pen would land somewhere near the thing and make it loose it’s focus for a second, what she didn’t think would _actually_ happen was the pencil piercing it’s left eye, making it scream in agony.

Lena, still in shock, ran the way Winn did and before they knew it, they were both inside the golden gate, and they were safe. She didn’t know how she knew that they were safe, but it was like she could feel it. It felt like a warm blanket after an especially cold day.

Winn collapsed on the ground, panting harshly. Lena stood still, unaware of the blood dripping from her shoulder, and looked dizzily around. They stood on a hill, and below them she could see some sort of smaller village. There were a collection of large houses, a lake, what looked like some sort of arena and a huge campfire. She thought that she was dreaming when she saw that the horses in a nearby paddock had wings.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Winn said and that was the last thing that Lena registered before she gave into the darkness and fell to the ground.

 

 _“What do you think?”_ A voice said. Another answered.

_“Well, her color certainly looks better now than it did before.”_

_Ugh, shut up_ , Lena wanted to say. She had an awful headache and wanted to sleep some more. Or at least be left in silence.

 _“But yes, I think she’s finally waking up,”_ the voice continued.

 _Waking up? How long was I asleep?_ All questions swirling in her head made her head ache even more and she saw no point in pretending to be asleep anymore, so she opened her eyes.

And regretted that decision the moment she opened them.

It was too light. The light shone straight into her eyes and made her head ache ten times worse. She put her hand over her eyes, but in doing so she moved her upper body which caused her shoulder to hurt like hell.

But the pain suddenly reminded her of what had happened, and her body shot out of the bed. She ignored the pain that flared up her side and forced her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked around wildly, not at all familiar with her surroundings, pleading to somebody that it all had been a dream. Around her, more beds just like her own stood, and between everyone was a cabinet with a small set of supplies. Mostly some sort of golden liquid was to be seen, but she could also see some band aid.

But then Winn showed up next to her bed which drew her eyes from examining the room to him and she had a shock when she saw him. He stood there, smiling with his usual smile as if this was just a normal day, without his crutches, and, _oh my god,_ furry legs with hooves. Lena could feel her eyes going bigger and her mouth falling open, but she didn’t care.

“Winn,” she said as soon as she found her voice. “Tell me exactly what happened. What was that thing? And what the hell _are you_?” She knew that her voice sounded hoarse and probably a little angry, but she was too confused and the stinging on her shoulder did not improve her mood.

Winn just held out a glass with one of those golden liquids in it towards her and shook it a bit. “Here, drink this and then I’ll explain.”

“To poison me? I don’t think so,” she said and looked defiantly towards him. “You tell me first, and then we can discuss what I will and will not put in my mouth.”

“Lena, it’s just a drink called nectar, it heals. But fine, have it your way. And by the way, do you really think that I would poison you?” He looked at her with his puppy eyes and Lena had to shake away the guilt that had started to gnaw on her before she let her guard down.

“Give her some credit Winn,” came a voice to her left and Lena whipped her head around so fast that it was a miracle that it didn’t snap. In the corner of the room stood a girl with shoulder length hair and grey eyes, looking both kind and deadly. But she smiled at her before entering fully. “She just woke up in a strange new environment, you have goat legs all of the sudden and you’re offering her a liquid looking strangely alike liquid medicine. It’s not as crystal clear for her as it is for us,” she said directed to Winn, and Lena could feel how her body cooled down from being overheated by anger and confusion. This girl understood. Winn looked at the girl and then back at Lena, and then started talking again, but in a lower tone.

“Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Winn. I’m a satyr at Camp Halfblood and my mission is to save young demigods from the world and bring them here, safely. You, Lena, are the second demigod I have successfully brought here.” Lena looked dumbstruck, but the girl only smiled at her reassuringly so she turned her attention back to Winn.

“As I said, we’re at Camp Halfblood, a camp only permitted to demigods. Only demigods, and other greek mythological peaceful creatures may enter inside that golden gate you witnessed yesterday, so in here your safe from the outer world. Here all children of the Greek Gods, that we satyrs have managed to save, live, either only during the summer or during the whole years. At the moment there are about five-year rounder, and they have also been here much longer. Our camper that have been here longest have been here since she was four years old and she’s now nineteen. Anyways, since there are a number of greek gods, there are special cabins assigned to each god who has sired a child. So now there are a collection of twelve cabins here and ten of them are occupied at the moment.” Lena’s head was spinning, but what Winn said made sense so she shut those questions that already swirled in her mind up and continued to listen.

“While you stay here you will train and study, and you know how you have both dyslexia and ADHD?” Lena nodded. “That’s because your brain is hardwired to read ancient greek, not English. And your ADHD? To keep you alive during battles.” Lena raised her eyebrows, but Winn pretended that he hadn’t seen that. “Here you will train combat training, sword fighting, and other fighting skills that might be necessary for a life in the outside world where creatures like that one last night might show up.”

Winn stopped talking and looked to Lucy, who nodded and took over. “So, now you know the basics. That drink that Winn was offering you? Nectar? That’s a drink we demigods drink when we’re hurt, the drink heals the wound and takes away the pain. It’s harmless when drunk so little as that, I promise.” She held out the glass a second time, and after a moment of swirling thoughts and blaring warning signs in her brain, Lena took it.

“I’m Lucy, by the way, daughter of Athena. I’ve come here every summer since the last four years, and I love being here. It’s like a summer camp, but much funnier because everyone here is family. Like, literally, everyone here is related to someone. I have a sister, or, well, half-sister, same mortal dad but different godly mom so to say. Athena is my mother and Lois’s mother is Aphrodite. So, drink up and then I’ll take you to see our grounds and so that you can meet everyone!”

Lena looked at the girl, Lucy, and for the first time since arriving at Camp Halfblood, she smiled. SO she lifted the glass to her mouth, pressed her lips to the cold glass and drunk the clear liquid in one sweep. She prepared herself for it to taste sour and besk, but she was wrong. The second it touched her lips, her mouth exploded with the taste of Lex’s homemade cookies that hadn’t passed her lips in years, and she felt how her eyes watered. She wanted more, but when she tried to take more in, she found the glass empty.

“Can I have more?” She said and cursed her voice when she noticed that it sounded on the verge to tears. Lucy smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, no. If you drink anymore you will burn to ashes,” she said and shrugged her shoulders as if it was completely normal. Lena just stared at her and put down her glass, but after doing so she noticed that her pain had indeed subsided and she suddenly felt filled with energy. She hopped out of the bed and tried rolling her shoulders. Nothing. She smiled again, bigger this time and tried to forget about the major changes that lay outside that door. But for once they didn’t feel bad, just exciting.

“Okay,” Lena said and looked at Winn and Lucy. “I’m ready.”

Lucy smiled and walked ahead of her to the door. When she opened it, Lena’s heart raced in her chest. She didn’t know what to expect, all talk of demigods and fighting and relatives had made her head spin, and thinking about that she was about to step into that world now, was terrifying. She hated not knowing in general, but this was worse. She often knew a bit of the unknown, but she knew nothing of greek mythology. her mother had thought that was a waste of time and had chosen Lena’s other subjects for her. Now she wished that she had stood up for herself and taken greek mythology anyway.

Lucy opened the door, and Lena’s breath was taken away.

In the world outside, it was sunny. The sun shone in in the small valley and on the little roads people walked wearing orange t-shirts and shorts. Some bore swords in their hands, others held in a helmet. Everyone was laughing, and more importantly, everyone looked like they belonged. Lena took a step out of the medical bay out of lust but stopped when she saw some people fighting in a nearby arena.

It was two girls, one brunette, and one blonde. They both wore some sort of greek armor, but neither had weapons. Their fists were raised in a fighting position and they rounded each other with almost the same moves, only opposite directions. Then the blonde threw a punch, and Lena’s eyes went wide. The girl’s moves were perfect, and the way her body moved with the punch, it was like watching a dance. The brunette went to dodge the punch and threw one herself.

Lena stood like in a trance, watching the pair spar, and she didn’t notice that Winn and Lucy had followed her out and watched what she was watching.

“Yeah, here we take our training seriously,” Lucy said with a more serious tone than before. “Someday, it’s our time to get out there and go on a mission, and when that day comes, we have to be ready. That’s why all the fight training and swords training and any other training you can think of. That’s what we live for, to protect. And the only way to be able to protect is to train.”

Lena nodded. It all made a little more sense now, but when she thought that she had to make herself move that way and to swing a sword, she swallowed.

She followed Lucy down a path from the medical bay leading towards what looked like a huge bonfire. And when Lena said huge, she meant _huge._ The flames rose high up in the sky, making its presence known in the most powerful and frightening way possible. It was the center of the camp she realized, all around her lay little houses and sheds, and she thought like it looked taken out of a picture book for little kids.

“Up there is the dining area,” Lucy pointed and Lena’s eyes followed. It was a huge wall-less building with long rows of tables and benches. “Each table belongs to a god where their sired children sit. Everyone sits at their own table, so if you’re an only child, it tends to get lonely. But, rules are rules and sometimes, they suck.” The sky rumbled a little, and Lucy paled. “But they’re here because they’re good for us, for example, if the Ares kids came in contact with Athena’s cabin and a conflict arose, that would not end well.” She shuddered at the idea, but turned her eyes towards the collections of houses a bit down one road and started walking towards it.

“Here are all of the house cabins,” she said and smiled brightly. “My cabin is that light gray one with the stone owl above the door, that’s Athena’s cabin. There are as I said twelve cabins here, one cabin for each god who has sired a child. Well, we have two empty cabins here who belongs to Hera and Artemis, but we only have those out of respect. Hera is the goddess of marriage and families, and since she’s married to Zeus, it would be a little awkward if she sired a child. And Artemis have one because she is a maiden and her only followers are her hunters who in their previous lives have been demigods but chose eternity with Artemis and the hunt instead. Sometimes they visit Camp, and then they stay in her cabin.”

“There are three bigger cabins in the middle, and they belong to the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Currently, Zeus has two children, Poseidon has one and Hades has one, which is the first time in a century when all of the Big Three’s cabins are occupied. Anyway, here are Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, which you’ll be staying at for now since you’re not sired, Apollo, Dionysus-”

“Wait, what do you mean that I’m not sired?” Lena looked puzzled and felt how her forehead started to wrinkle.

“Oh right, I forget how little you know about this world,” she said and looked apologetic towards her. “‘Sired’ means that your godly parent has to claim you to say that you are his or hers child. You see, everyone comes here with little or no knowledge of their godly parent, and some gods claim their children right away. Others it takes a little bit longer, but the longest someone has gone without knowing I think is about two weeks? But that is highly unusual, the most common I think is two or three days. Don’t worry, everyone gets claimed,” she added when she saw Lena’s expression.

“You sure about that?” Lena said with a humorless laugh and looked around. She couldn’t afford to loose all of this again, not when she’d just found it. She felt Winn’s hand on her shoulder and sighed.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t like your other family. Here, everyone takes care of everyone.” As if the universe heard his sentence, someone yelled Winn’s name behind them.

“Winn!” Said a high voice somewhere behind them and when they all turned around, to Lena’s surprise, it was the blonde Lena had seen spar earlier. Behind her the brunette walked, rolling her eyes. But Llena only had eyes for the running girl.

When Winn saw her, he broke into the biggest smile she’d ever seen him wear and he started running too.

“Oh my god!” The girl shouted again and hugged the life out of Winn when they reached each other. Lena almost laughed as Winn’s hooves left the ground, leaving him dangling in the girl’s arms in the air, but Winn only laughed and patted her back. Their laughter echoed between the houses, and it sounded like music.

But watching this made Lena’s heart swell with jealousy. Would she ever have that friend? Sure she had Winn, but did she really? Was his behaviour on his missions true, or were they just a part of the job? Lucy noticed Lena’s change of emotions, and she smiled softly.

“They have known each other since Kara came to live here when she was four. That was the demigod he was talking about, she’s the one who has lived here the longest. Kara Danvers, daughter of Zeus. Winn was only three when he met her, but they have been quite inseperable ever since.”

Lena nodded, and watched them with a little more credit. But then the hugging was over and they came slentring over to where Lena and Lucy stood and Lena felt how her heart started to race in her chest. But she took a deep breath and smiled tryingly when they came closer. She started to hear their conversation now, and gosh, her voice was beautiful.

“How long has it been this time? Six months?” Kara said and punched him on his shoulder. “Don’t do that to me, you said that you were only going to be gone for about two months!”

“Ow! Sorry, but these missions take time! They’re-”

“ _They’re important and I take great value of my duties! I will always do m-”_

But Kara had to stop reciting Winn’s obviously too much repeated sentence by his elbow in her stomach. But it didn’t seem to hurt, she only laughed. Then they were closer and Kara’s eyes finally fell on her. And her laughter died in her throat.

When their eyes met, Lena sucked in her breath. Her eyes were crystal blue, just as the clearest of skies. When she looked into them, it was like she could see the entire universe in them. It was like someone had thrown a punch at her and knocked out her breath. That was the effect she felt while looking into miles of the fairest blue, mixed with both darkness and light. They made Lena’s legs tremble and for her heart to ache.

“Lena,” Winn said, oblivious to her current state. “Lena I want you to meet Kara! She’s sort of my sister, _ow_ ” he said for the second time when Kara lightly punched his shoulder again. “Okay fine, she practically _is_ my sister. Happy now?” She nodded. “We’ve known each other forever, so Lena, this is Kara,” he finished and made a funny little gesture that made Lena smile. That was so _Winn._ But then Kara held out her hand and when Lena took it, it was like an electrical shock went through her.

“I’m Kara,” she said with the softest of voices and smiled.

“Lena,” she stammered and tried to smile back, but she suspected that it looked more like a grimance. But if that was the case Kara ignored it.

“I don’t remember much from when I came here, but I have seen how plenty others have had hít over the years. How are you?”

“I’m,” she started, but stopped. _Why lie with these people?_ She thought and started over. “I haven’t really decided yet, it’s so much,” she said and looked down on her feet. But she felt Kara’s hand on her arm, which made her look up again.

“I know,” she said and squeezed a little in her hold. “Soon you’ll find your family here, and then it will all start to make a little more sense. I promise,” she said with so much conviction that it made Lena’s head spin. She nodded and Kara dropped her hand.

“Kara, you can’t just run away like that,” came a voice from behind them. Lena looked up to find the brunette stalking towards them, she tried to look annoyed but at the sight of Winn, she smiled. “Hey,” she said and Winn held up his hand in a fist.

“Give it up, Danvers,” he said with a joking tone and she raised her fist and fisted his, too hard apparently because the second after Winn shook his hand in pain. “Oh grow up,” she said teasingly and stood beside Kara.

“Lena, this is Kara’s _lovely_ -”

“I can introduce myself thanks,” Lena said held out her hand with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister.” Lena took it and smiled.

“I’m Lena,” she said and looked around. “So you’re a daughter of Zeus also then?” She said questiongly, but Alex shook her head while Kara laughed.

“In her dreams maybe,” Kara said and dodged a punch from Alex.

“No and no, I’m not. I’m a daughter of Poseidon actually, but my mom adopted Kara when she was three and she’d been with us ever since. Or well, when she isn’t at camp so to say.” Lena just nodded.

“It’s almost dinner,” Winn said and walked up next to Lena. “Let’s go to the dining area and meet some people!” At Lena’s facial expression, he just patted her arm. “It’ll be fine, you just met Kara and Alex, look how great that turned out,” he pointed out and she sighed. She didn’t like meeting new people, it freaked her out, which Winn knew.

But they started walking, and Lena followed. Lena went next to Winn, who walked next to Kara. Kara and Winn chatted on forever, but Lena liked it. It gave her a chance to breathe and listen to Kara talk about the camp, which was very infomartive she noticed.

“Did you know that Mon-El tried to ask out Alex one night?” Kara sniggered and Winn gasped. “What? Oh, spill Danvers,” he said and Kara laughed.

“Yes, it was one night after the bonfire maybe three months ago? Anyway, they stood talking and suddenly, he kissed her! It had only lasted for about a second because the next Maggie was there and punched him right in the face. She got a full month worth of cleaning duty because of it, but she got Alex, so-”

“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean she ‘got’ Alex?” Winn said and looked towards Alex.

“Oh you don’t know?” Kara said and started laughing again.

“Kara, how would I know? I’ve been gone for six freaking months! Now spill!

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re _together,_ Winn,” Kara said and Winn looked back and forth between the Danvers sisters, one in laughetr, the other with pink cheeks and a smirk on her lips.

“Well,” Winn said and broke out into a smile. “Finally! Gosh, how long did it take for you two to _finally_ admit your feelings? A year? More?”

“Shut up,” Alex muttered, but laughed.

Lena enjoyed this, she noticed, which was weird, because she doesn’t normally like people. She was in such a trance that she didn’t notice the stares that followed her, until someone pumoed into her.

“Sorry,” the person said and when she looked at Lena, her eyes got thinner with a glimmer of evil in them.

“Well, a newbie? How fun,” she said with an icy tone that made Lena’s hair stand up on her neck. But she hadn’t even time to open her mouth before Kara put herself infront of her so that her body shielded Lena’s from the girl’s.

“Oh, _really,_ Kara? Are you going to be her _saviour_?” The girl said Kara’s name in such disgust that it made Lena shocked.

“She just got here, lay off of her, _Leslie_ ,” Kara growled back. They stared at each other for about ten seconds, and when the sky rumbled warningly, Leslie started to smile sweetly in a way that made Lena sick.

“As always is daddy here to rescue you. When are you going to pull up your big girl pants and stand up for yourself?” When Kara gave no response Leslie went away, laughing coldly.

Kara slowly turned around, but Lena could see the muscles in her arms tighten and she could see how her fists formed. Kara’s jaw was set too and her eyes were hard.

“Ugh, why can’t she just _stop,_ ” Kara said through her teeth and kicked a stone on the ground, “acting like that to _everyone_?”

Alex put a hand around Kara’s shoulder. “I got your back if you wanna fight her sis.” Kara laughed.

“Real helpful, Alex. And Lena, I’m sure that you are very capable of saving yourself, that wasn’t why I did that, it’s just that we’ve got a long history and right now, I can’t stand her.”

“I didn’t mind,” Lena said which made Kara smile.

“So, food, guys? Remember?” Winn said and everyone laughed. That was one thing that Lena was familiar with, Winn’s never ending hunger.

“Yes, we’re going,” Kara laughed and together they walked towards the dining area.

While they were walking Lena had to take a moment to look around herself. She could see herself here, she noticed. She could see herself wearing an orange camp shirt, fighting with Kara and Alex, eating and joking with Winn and reading with Lucy. She could see herself at night, sitting by the bonfire next to everyone else. She could see herself starting a life here, and for the first time in her life, she felt at home.


	2. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, they mean a great deal to me and I can even believe that you took the time to write your own creative ideas to my story, thank you! Your passions are what drives me to write, so keep that in mind, that without you I wouldn't be writing this.
> 
> Thank you, enjoy this chapter and have a Merry Christmas!  
> Much love,  
> The Kryptonian Writer

Lena went in after the others and felt how she sort of kept behind Winn. She knew that it was of instinct, that sometimes when she didn’t have the energy to fight off the stares that followed her she would hide behind him. But it was just a dumb reflex anyway, because she knew that she didn’t have to be afraid in here.

Inside of the dining area there where twelve long tables, each table was loaded with food that made Lena’s mouth water and inside the goblets a clear liquid resembling water stood, Lena no longer trusted their liquids since he encounter with the nectar, but was eager to see if it really was water. She would do anything to taste Lex’s cookies again, only thinking of them and him made her sad inside.

“Let me introduce you to the Hermes cabin, the ones you’ll be staying with until you’re claimed,” Winn said and started walking over to their table, but Lena stopped him.

“Why can’t I stay with you? I don’t know any of them.”

“Trust me,” Winn said and removed her fingernails from his arm. “They’re nice people. Actually, one of them is my best friend, hey, James!” he said and tapped on a guys shoulder behind him. The guy named James turned around and Lena saw how his face cracked into a huge grin.

“Hey, I’ve missed you dude!” He got up and they hugged, like for real, not some bro-hug. Lena thought it was sweet, it showed how much these people treat each other like a family.

“But did you even know I was gone? You’ve only been here for a few days dude,” he laughed and that made James laugh.

“I do keep in touch with Kara, I’m not entirely clueless,” he said and smacked Winn’s head. Then his eyes turned to Lena, and James broke into another smile. “Hey,” he said and released Winn. “I’m James.” She extended her hand, but he just shook his head and went up to her and hugged her. She was surprised at first, but then she allowed it and hugged him back. That seemed to satisfy him, because two seconds later, he stepped away. 

“I’m a son of Hermes, which means that you’ll be stuck with us for the rest of your unclaimed time,” he joked and she heard someone behind him agree. “Don’t worry, we’re actually pretty cool, well most of us,” he said, and it didn’t take long before a small figure came up behind him and smack him on his arm.

“Hey!” The person yelled and Lena almost lost her grip. The boy was maybe ten or so, but he still looked so tiny next to James. He smiled shyly at her, and she smiled tryingly back. 

“I’m Lena,” she said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Barry,” the little boy said and Lena smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Barry, do you mind if I join you?”

It looked like he was considering it, but then he smiled. “Yeah, that’s okay!” She smiled back and sat down next to him. Behind her, she could feel Winn’s and James’s looks on her back, but she ignored them. Barry started asking her how she got here, and when she started telling him about the beast that hunted her, he told her that he came here when a flock of metallic birds chased him for days. Suddenly, her beast didn’t sound so awful anymore.

They began to load up dinner on their plates, but before Lena could take any bite, Barry stopped her.

“You have to sacrifice food to the gods before you eat!” 

She noticed that everyone started getting out of their seats and walk towards the campfire, and when she saw someone throwing some meat in it, she looked back at Barry and raised her eyebrows.

“To show our respect,” he explained and stood up himself. She hurriedly followed him and caught up with the rest of the people she had met earlier. She nudged Alex tryingly.

“So you do this every time you eat?” Alex nodded.

“Yeah, it’s how we pay our respects, also it gives us a chance to send a message.”

“To the gods? And they’ll listen?” Lena doubted that the greek gods had time to listen to her troubles.

“Well, if the god that you’re sending the message to is listening and sees your question important enough, he or she will give you an answer to it somehow,” she said and turned her eyes forward to the fire. Lena saw how she picked up the juiciest piece of meat on her plate and when it was her turn, she threw it into the fire.

“Poseidon,” she said and then mumbled something, Lena suspected that that was her message only meant to be heard by her father. Lena looked down on her plate and took some of the fruit that lay on it and threw it into the fire as Alex had done.

“Uhm, to whoever my parent is,” she said in a low tone. “here is an offering, showing my respect towards you. I hope that...” She looked at Alex who nodded encouragingly with Winn and Kara, and Lena continued. “I hope that I will make you proud someday.” She looked at the fire one second longer before she stepped away from it. She hoped that whoever was her parent would acknowledge her soon so that she would find her own family, because she had waited her whole life for that moment. She may have found friends, but she needed a family too.

Together they all walked back to the tables, she, Kara, Alex, Winn, James, and Lucy. She smiled to herself when they went to their different tables, Kara went to sit with another guy with the same kind of posture as her, her brother Lena assumed, Alex who sadly sat by herself, but had scooted so far at the end of her table that she and Kara were practically sitting next to each other, Winn with the other satyrs who were laughing uncontrollably, James and herself with kids who all bore the marks of laughter on their faces and Lucy went to sit with kids who had the same kind of seriousness about them and all with grey eyes. 

Lena smiled because of many things. She smiled because this was the first real time that she had seen them all in their natural ordinary life, and it seemed like they all were happy. She smiled because of the thought that it were her life too. She smiled because it felt that she’d won the lottery. She took a bite out of her food and closed her eyes at the taste of it. She didn’t know how hungry she’d been. That’s why she soon forgot all about where she were and started eating her food as if it could disappear.

At nightfall Lena walked with the Hermes siblings back to their cabin where she bid everyone else goodnight. Winn said goodnight to her with a glint in his eyes, saying that she should get some rest for tomorrow that had her wondering, but she said it back anyway. Inside of the cabin there were o fancy beds of any kind, no in the Hermes cabin there were mattresses on the floor, all with a soft looking pillow and a thick blanket. But Lena was too tired to even think about it, so as soon as her head hit her assigned pillow, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

“Oh,” Lena said as her butt landed on the ground.  _ Again.  _ She stood up a little clumsily due to her armor and stubbornly took up the sword for the twentieth time.

“Maybe sword fighting isn’t really your thing,” Lucy said and drove the sword into the ground. She were also wearing the standard greek armour, but she didn’t look even slightly bothered. Lena on the other hand, was struggling under its weight. Lucy noticed her discomfort some time ago and had told her that it would feel more natural, but Lena now knew that that time wasn’t coming around anytime soon.

“Come on,” Lena said. “One more time.” She set her jaw tightly and held her sword accordingly to what Lucy described as ‘the standard fighting stance’, or something like that. She watched how Lucy sighed but picked the sword up and swung it with ease. It hurt Lena a little of how good everyone else seemed, and how poorly she proved herself to be. Maybe this wasn’t where she was meant at all.

Suddenly Lena saw Lucy charging forward and she had only time to lift the sword in front of her to defend herself from the fast coming blade, but Lucy pushed forward so much that it made Lena loose her balance again and land on her back. Lucy sighed.

“This has no point if you aren’t focused. Come on, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing,” she tried, but Lucy shook her head.

“Oh no, here at camp we don’t lie to each other. Come on, what’s on your mind?”

Lena just looked at her. She watched how Lucy put her arms over her chest and how she took one step back like is she was waiting for Lena’s answer. Lena sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you. I suck at this, and probably at everything else too! I don’t even know why you bother,” she said and turned her eyes towards the sky and watched as the clouds strolled by.

“Look,” Lucy said with a softer voice. “This is how we all feel in the beginning. Do you know how long it took me to learn how to swing a sword? A whole summer. Do you know how long it took for me to figure out that sword fighting was my thing? Two  _ weeks.  _ Don’t worry, your skill will come, trust yourself.”

Lena sighed and looked at Lucy again. Her eyes were softer now too, and Lena knew that she was right. So she took her hand and got up, or tried to rather because in the middle of her falling down and Lucy giving her a pep talk, she had forgotten the weight of her armour and she fell right back down again, ending up on her back  _ again,  _ but this time with Lucy at her side, laughing so much that their eyes watered.

“What are you doing?” A voice said and Lena turned around on the ground so that she looked upon a person that seemed sky high. And when Lena figured out who it was, she gulped. Kara.

“Nothing,” Lucy said and got up. “Lena here decided that the best way to surprise me was to surprise us both.” Kara laughed and bent down to help Lena up. Instead of grabbing her hand like Lena thought she would, she grabbed hold of Lena’s upper arms and almost lifted her to her feet. Lena gave away a surprised cry, but Kara just laughed. 

“Being the daughter of Zeus comes with some plus signs,” she says and sets Lena down carefully, but keeps her hands at her sides. “Don’t fall,” she says before she does and Lena nods numbly and Kara lets go. 

“So,” Kara says and turns to Lucy. “Should I teach her archery or should you?” 

“You can teach her that, I have to go down to the mechanics and ask them to fix the balance in my sword, something feels off about it,” she says and waves bye to Lena.

Lena waves back, and then she looks back at Kara who smiles at her. “Well then, let’s go to the range. And don’t worry, I’m a much better teacher than Lucy.”

“Right,” Lena said and smiled. “Well, let’s get on with it,” she said and started walking towards the range and Kara followed.

“So,” Kara started and looked at Lena. “How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen.”

“Oh wow,” Kara said and looked at her with awe. “And you lived in the outside world until now?” Lena nodded. “Oh, you have to tell me what its like! I barely remember how it is, and the last time I was outside this camp was when I was fifteen, four  _ years  _ ago.” She looked sad, and had some sort of wistful look in her eyes. Lena didn’t know why though, she had lived here all her life, growing up to be one of the best campers ever to be, to be respected and loved and feared, why would she want to live on the outside? But she asked something else instead.

“Why haven’t you left the camp since?”

Kara looked even sadder now. “Because last time I went out, I went with my sister to see my foster mother. It… It didn’t end well, monsters can sense my presence in the outside world a hundred times stronger than any other God, and both me and Alex, daughters of Zeus and Poseidon in the same house?” She sighed.

“What happened?” Lena said carefully. Kara looked at her with grave eyes.

“Monsters came. One after one. I and Alex defended both the house and Eliza as long as we could, but when one final monster struck me down Alex didn’t have enough strength to defend all of us, so she called for our parents and wished for our rescue. It came in a shape of a golden trident, and when Alex wielded it, It killed every monster within sight. I was returned to camp the same night and ever since then I have been here.”

Lena looked at her, shocked. Fifteen. She had to face monster after monster, being  _ struck down,  _ when she was  _ fifteen _ ?

“Struck down?” Lena said and looked at her in worry? “What do you mean?” Kara lifted her shirt and exposed her stomach, and on her skin was a huge scar, perfectly round, right under her ribcage.

“It was made by a Minotaur, a greek creature, as dangerous as Hell itself and as rare as walking without leaving a shadow in your trail. I had been training for nearly eleven years, and still it nearly killed me. It took me a week to just open my eyes.” She fell quiet and Lena looked at her with serious eyes. “My mother…” She began to say before pausing, stilling her movements. “My mother she um, she fell victim to the Minotaur when I was only two years old,” she mumbled and looked down. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Kara said and smiled tightly. “Anyways,” she said with a lighter tone and looked ahead. “Here we are, archery!” She showed her the shed, but Lena just continued looking at her.

“You don’t have to brush it over, what happened to you was a tragedy, the time has no meaning if it still hurts the wound isn’t healed. Don’t puch yourself.” Lena carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, but instead of shrugging away like Lena would, Kara leaned into it and sighed.

“Thank you,” she whispered and Lena squeezed her shoulder harder, so that her touch demanded to be felt. 

“Anytime,” Lena said quietly and stayed that way until Kara looked up into her eyes. They were filled with sorrow Lena noticed, like big blue oceans, waves lost in their own storm. Lena marvelled at how it could like like the darkest of nights, stars glimmering in the distance the same time as she saw the softest blue, like the clearest sky a day could offer.

“What do you feel like doing?” Kara suddenly asked and Lena was snapped out of her thoughts.

“What?”

“Training, I mean,” Kara said and took a step back. “What do you feel like training?” Lena had to look away to be able to think clearly, but when she did, she looked up again and watched how Kara’s smile grew as she spoke.

“Can we train combat training? Just us, without a weapon?”

 

After Kara had shown Lena the basic moves, Lena caught on fairly quickly. Lena even dared to believe that Kara was impressed. Not due to the fact that Kara had beaten Lena in every go they have had, but for the fact that Lena lasted more than most facing her.

“I’ve never met someone who lasted so long against me,” She said and sounded truly amazed. “Have you trained combat fighting before?” She sounded puzzled.

But Lena shook her head. “No, never. I’ve never thrown a punch my whole life.” Kara looked at her.

“You’re one of a kind,” Kara says in wonder, but Lena is fast to shrug it off.

“No I’m not, I’m just an ordinary girl.”

“I’m the best combat fighter here at camp,” she said and watched how Kara’s chest rose and how she walked with more proud. “I’m also best at sword fighting, though Lucy would surely love to challenge that knowledge. I have trained a lot in every field there are, including archery, knife throwing, throwing a spier and so many more you can’t even dream about. So when I say that you are unique, I’m not lying.”

Lena looked at her. “Really?”

“Really.”

Lena thought for a while. “Can you train me? I’ll probably never be as good as you, but maybe I can be half as good?” Lena looked hopefully at Kara who stood but two meters from her. So when she nodded, Lena couldn’t help herself. She smiled, bigger than she’d ever done before, and hugged her.

When she enclosed her arms around the daughter of Zeus’s boby, her whole being went warm. It was like touching the sun itself. But it wasn’t just that, she felt every  _ inch  _ of her. She felt how her muscles stretched tight underneath her skin, she smelled ever scent of sweat and grass and dirt and something sweet, something that was entirely her own scent. She felt how she drew after a breath, and Lena closed her eyes. But it wasn’t until she felt Kara’s arms around her back that she let out a breath she didn’t know that she was holding in.

It whistled out over Kara’s shoulder, making goosebumps appear in its wake. Lena felt how the muscles relaxed under her fingers and how she sunk into the hug. She loved the way her body fit against her own, like a piece of a puzzle finally clicking. And she knew that she probably hugged her a lot longer than she probably should, but her whole  _ being  _ was too intoxicating for her to even  _ move  _ and inch.

But someone coughed behind her, and Kara and Lena stepped away from each other hastily.

“Sorry,” a voice said that Lena didn’t know. “Kara, you’re needed.” Lena looked around only to see the back of a guy’s head, running towards what she remembered as the medbay. She saw Kara follow, and started walking there herself in a fast pace. She saw how the both of them entered, and how no one came out again. She fastened her pace so that she ran, but when she opened the door she was greeted by a sight she did not expect.

It was a dog. A dog the size of a kitchen table, but by the looks of it it was only a puppy. She saw how Kara and the guy, who she noticed now was her brother, had frozen in the same exact way she had done, and was staring at it was just as much instensity, but with an equal amount of fear too.

“What  _ is  _ that?” Lena asked and took a step closer to the dog. But before she had even completed the step she felt strong hands grip her arms and push her back behind that said someone’s back.

“Stay there Lena!” She heard Kara’s voice say, filled with terror.

“I can’t believe it,” said someone Lena couldn’t see. “Why would he send one of his most precious effective killing machines here, as only a  _ baby _ ? If this Hellhound was trained right, it could have been the doom of this camp! Why send it when it is so defensless?”

Kara still held Lena in a stronghold behind her and even though Lena struggled to come free, Kara wouldn’t let her. “Does it come with a message?” Her brother said to the voice.

“Yes,” he said and started to unroll a paper of some sort. “‘ _ This is not a declaration of war, nor a demand for fear and respect. This is a gift, a gift to be given to my lost child who finally found home.’” _

Kara froze. “You don’t mean…” She hastily released Lena and turned around, but Lena didn’t even notice any of this because she had started to glow. She looked at her hands, turned her hands and arms over and examined the shining new skin that had appeared out of nowhere. But at the sund of a gasp, she turned around. And for the second time in ten minutes, the sight that greeted her was not the one that she expected.

Kara’s face was in shock. Her brother’s was in fear. The tall black guy in the corner looked at her with grave eyes. 

“What?” Lena said with a small voice. She could feel how her pulse quickene and how her blood ran hotter in her veins, and just when she thought that she was going to go crazy because of all the staring, the tall man stepped forward.

“You bare the mark of Hades, child,” he said with a deep tone that held nothing but a promise of a much darker future. “The God of the Underworld has clamied you as his daughter.”


	3. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter in so long, but I've been dealing with a family crisis and there just wasn't enough time. But I'm back! I hope some of you are still here, and I hope that I can make up for not writing in so long. But as a start here is chapter three and sort of the start of the story. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I’m what?” Lena said and looked down on her arms, still examining the glowing skin.

“You’re the lost child,” Kara whispered and Lena looked up. Kara was watching her with big eyes, almost fearful, and Lena swallowed. What had she done to deserve _that_ look?

“Look, I don’t know what you mean with lost,” Lena said and looked at Kara. “And who are you?” She said to the man and turned around to him.

“I’m Hank Henshaw, the director of this camp,” he said with the same grave tone as before and Lena started to freak out. “And we say lost because there have been legends about The Lost Child of Hades for centuries.”

“Centuries?” Lena said and started to smile. “But I’m just seventeen, I mean there must be a mistake here because I’m not centuries old. I’m serious!” She said when they all continued to stare at her, and if they didn’t stop soon she was going to have an attack of some sort.

“At first there were just whispers in the forest,” Kara started to say and looked at Lena. “But over the years, the whispers grew in volume until everyone knew your story. When I was born, even the mortals knew it. It was said that Hades had a child with a human woman whom he loved very deeply before he was banished to the Underworld. Hades loved this woman so much so when rumors began to spread about them with the other gods Hades hid the woman and the child somewhere so hidden that even the most powerful gods themselves couldn’t find them. And within the next year, Hades was banished and couldn’t return to his beloved and his child. And they stayed hidden because no one found them. But something must’ve happened because here you are,” Kara finished and looked at Lena.

Lena stared at her with blank eyes and found that no words came from her mouth. But she didn’t have to speak just yet because Kara’s brother spoke first.

“But Kara,” he said and Lena noticed that it was with rather a desperate tone. “You don’t think that those stories are true, don’t you? I mean, are you sure that Hades words are referring to that child? Couldn’t he be referring to any other child? I mean, Lena here is what? Seventeen, eighteen? Most of us never come here so late.”

“Yes, I’m sure Kal,” Kara said and threw out a hand towards the dog. “Hades values his hellhounds more than his wife even, he wouldn’t give one up willingly if it wasn’t for something important. Even Ronnie didn’t get one.”

“But…” Kal said hopelessly and looked at Lena. “ _It can’t be true!_ ”

“Why?” Lena said who had got her voice back.

“Kal,” Hank said warningly. But Kal didn’t hear him.

“Because if you’re Hades’s lost child, it means that our greatest battle is nearly here-”

“And we’re all doomed,” Kara finished when Kal didn’t voice the rest.

 

Lena was in tears. After hearing what they said… Lena couldn’t believe she had trusted this new change in her life so fast, from past experiences she should know that nothing new in her life turned out to be good. Everything always turned ugly. Why, _why,_ couldn’t she just for once fit in? Why couldn’t she have a normal family, or friends with whom she could just sit and laugh at the dinner table with? Why did it have to be _her_ who was the legendary lost child of Hades, destined to bring the destruction of peace with her? She put her head in her hands and tried to hold in a sob.

She felt hot air rush over her like someone was blowing a hairdryer directley on her, but when she looked up there was only the hellhound puppy, _her_ hellhound puppy. When she bolted from Kara, Kal, and Hank’s staring eyes and fled into the woods, the puppy had followed it seemed. It was sitting nicely by her side and looking at her with big blackish understanding eyes. She smiled a little at it, and in response the puppy started wagging its tail.

“So,” she said and looked at the happy animal. “You’re mine now, huh? What should I call you? Or do you already have a name?” She tried looking for a collar of some sort, but when she realised that the puppy’s neck was as big as a horse’s neck, maybe even bigger, she stopped her search.

“I’m gonna call you Lex,” she decided and smiled sadly. “After my brother. He was the only one who ever loved me,” she said quietly, more to herself than to the hellhound. She kept thinking of the puppy as a dog, before she could remind herself of her new greek life and remembered that it was a hellhound.

“ _Lena!_ ” She could hear someone’s yell in the distance. She ignored it. “ _Lena, please!_ ” She ignored that too. If they all were going to stare at her like she was their personal hell and tell her that she, literally, was the bringer of their darkest nightmares, she didn’t ever want to be found.

“ _Lena!”_

Maybe there had been some mistake. Maybe she wasn’t the lost child, maybe they called out to say that another demigod had arrived, or should arrive soon, and they were just there to take care of the puppy. But Lena knew that that was just wishful thinking, Hades had clamied her after all. She didn’t even know what being clamied by the God of the Underworld meant. Did she have any cool powers? What was her strong side in combat? She knew that she was pretty decent on hand to hand combat if she was to trust Kara’s words of praise, but did she have any other strong sides? Could she throw a speir? Was she good with a bow? She sighed. Those were all questions she would never get the answers to if she didn’t go back.

But did she want to go back and have everyone stare at her with fear and resentment? She knew that yesterday’s version of the camp was not the version she would be met by now. She wasn’t going to be met by smiles, she was sure of it.

But was that worth her turning her back to this place, a place only yesterday she had called home? She looked over at Lex who had stayed silent while she thought about her options, but started to wagging its tail when Lena looked at it.

“All right,” she said and stretched out her hand towards the puppy’s head, who almost immediately tilted it sideways to let her have access to pet it behind its ears. She smiled. She’d always loved dogs, and beside the fact that this one was huge, that didn’t change the fact that this one resembled one. “Let’s go and meet our new version of hell, shall we?”

Just as she said that, Winn came bursting through the woods, gallopping fast on his furry legs with his head flying in every direction. When he saw her, she could see him visibly breathe out, but when his eyes fell upon Lex, he nearly crashed into a tree.

“Aah!” He screamed. “Lena, you do know what that thing is capable of, right?” At his comment, Lex growled a little. Winn flinched.

“I know,” Lena said. “But I know that Lex won’t hurt anyone.”

“Do you?” Winn asked questiongly and inched nearer.

“Yes,” she said and stroked it behind the ears. “I can sense it.”

“Okay,” he said, the tone in his voice revealed that he doubted her answer very much. But the shock of Lex started to die down, because it appeared Winn started to remember why he had come running out in the woods.

“Lena,” he started when he was nearer her. “Kara told us what happened. About you being… About Hades siring you. And I don’t know what they’ve told you, but I know one thing. No matter what reputation you have, no matter what story you come from, I will always be your friend. Always.”  He looked at her with big understanding eyes and Lena could see that he was telling the truth. “Plus,” he added, “those three always take things way too seriously,” he said jokingly at the end.

She snorted. “Really? So you don’t agree with them? They said that I’m his lost child, whatever that means. That I’m the bringer of destruction or something,” she muttered and lowered her gaze on the ground.

Winn sat down beside her and sighed. “I’ll tell you what the stories say, but I don’t know if they’re true.”

“Okay so it all begins with a love story, two centuries ago. It’s rumoured that Hades fell for a mortal before he was sent to spend all eternity in the underworld. He fell even harder than he had fell for his wife Persephone, and that’s saying something, and she fell for him. They spent a whole summer with each other, just enjoying each other’s company. Then when Zeus found out about this, that Hades was having an affair with a mortal behind his beloved daughter’s back, he wanted to punish them both. He cast a curse over Hades and improsoned him to his castle in the underground, but not before Hades hid his beloved. No matter how long Zeus searched for the mortal woman, he never found her. Zeus was very angry about this, because it had come to his knowledge that this mortal had given birth to a child. And as long as this child roamed the earth, Zeus’s daughter Persephone would always live with the memory of Hades’s love affair with a mare mortal, and never forget that his heart belonged to someone else.”

“Zeus swore to never stop looking for this child, and he promised that when he found the child, he would declare war and personally destroy the child and everyone in his way. Ever since then the gods have started to take sides, some are with Hades, some with Zeus. They have lived in peace, until now. Now it’s rumoured that Zeus will begin his path of avenging his daughter’s memory and restoring her honor, and therefor, starting a full on war between the gods. Some will come to your defence and try to save you, and some will try and destroy you, no matter who is in the way. That’s way Hank and the other’s was talking about the greatest battle. Never in history have all the gods been at war at the same time against each other about one of their own.”

When Winn stopped talking, it was replaced with a buzzing sound in Lena’s ears. Was that really her story? Was she really a two hundred year old love child between a mortal and a god? Was she the reason why the king of the gods was so angered? She felt dizzy.

“But how can I be that child? I’m only seventeen,” she said.

“Don’t look at me,” Winn said. “I have no clue, but Hades seemes to think that you are his child, and the gods are rarely wrong.”

She stared out into the forrest. _If_ she was that child, she didn’t say she was, but _if_ , then she was in mortal danger. She didn’t have any experience with fighting, she couldn’t even protect herself now against regular people, sort of, she were easily going to be squashed by a god. She was doomed.

“Okay,” she said and took a deep breath. “I’m screwed.”

“No! No, don’t say that,” Winn started to say, but Lena interrupted him.

“Winn! I just came here, and I can barely hold a sword. How do you think I will survive fighting an actual _God_? I can only see one senario, and that’s me being squashed before I can even raise my arms to defend myself.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Winn said, but she could easily see the truth in his eyes; she was right. “You’ll just have to trian-”

“With who?” Lena said. “Who would want to train me? Kara certainly won’t, seeing as her father wants me dead.” Her heart sank at the realisation. “Do we even know which God’s who wants to kill me are? And those who wants to protect me?”

“Uhm… No, we don’t,” Winn said. “We only know the obvious, Ares will stand with Zeus because he loves war, Athena may stand with Zeus but she may also protect you seeing as she’s the Godess of logic also, Hera will take her husbands side and so will Demeter, it’s her daughter after all who Zeus is seeking revenge for. I have no idea who’s side Poseidon are, they’re both his brother’s, but Hades has wronged so many of the Gods that it’s difficult to decide what side everyone is because of eventual grudges…” Winn trailed off.

“We’ll just have to see, I guess,” Lena finished for him.

They were silent for a while, just sitting the forrest and listening to the sounds of everything around them. Lex had, while they were talking, lay down on the ground and nearly fallen asleep, with Lena’s hand still in it’s furr.

“At least there’s one positive thing to all of this,” Winn said.

“What?”

Winn smiled. “You’ve got a sister.”

Lena just stared at him. “I have? I thought Hades was banished to the Underworld before I was born? Or does he have _another_ daughter who’s two centuries old?”

“No,” Winn laughed. “But the Gods doesn’t always follow the rules. Even Zeus himself has broken them before. Anyway, no, Ronnie, or Veronica but she prefers Ronnie, is just thirteen years old, she came here when she was about nine and she’s actually a year rounder.” He paused. “You two have the same eyes,” he added softly.

“A sister,” Lena said slowly, and Winn nodded. “I’ve never had one, only Lex.” She took a deep breath, and stood up. Winn looked up, surprised, before scrambling up himself. “Well, if I go out in the world now I’ll defenitively be dead before I can take ten steps. But if I stay and train, maybe… Maybe I’ll have a chance,” she said. God, she was crazy for doing this, but after a slight pause, she started walking back to the camp. She had never been, and will never be, a person who walks away from a fight.

She could hear Lex get up from the ground and silently following them through the woods. She wondered if all hellhound puppys was as well trained as this one, or if this one was exeptional.

When she and Winn entered the camp, it was as if everything went quiet. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, and she sighed. Of course everyone knew. Everyone alsways did.

“How many did Kara tell?” Lena asked quietly as they made their way towards Lena’s new cabin.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it was Kara who told everyone,” Winn said. “Either it was Kal, but my money is on Hank. He is the director after all, or maybe people are just staring because of your hellhound, they aren’t common as pets.”

They walked through the crowd that had gathered slightly and went in the direction of the Hades cabin.

“Is she even here now?” Lena asked nervously.

“I don’t know,” Winn said. “But she tends to keep to herself.”

Lena nodded, and swallowed. The cabin that was hers was one of the big ones. The Big Three they had called it. It were placed in the middle, and it was, for obvious reasons, the darkest of them all. The house was built of stone, mud and some wood, making it look very ancient. Two fires were lit outside of either side of the front door, held by two hellish creatures in stone. Above the entryway was a sculpture of what looked like a helmet. But even though all of thise might’ve looked scary, Lena didn’t mind.

She walked up the steps to the porch and slowly walked through the door. Inside, light shone through the windows, making it suprisingly welcoming. There were two beds inside, but of course was only one occupied. The cabin almost didn’t look lived in, but if she looked carefully, she noticed some things. A few books in the nightstand. A stuffed animal on the pillow. A picture on the wall. Just little things, but otherwise the room was clean. No dirty clothes on the floor. No posters, no plants. And no Ronnie.

“She’s not here,” said Lena with her disappointment showing in her voice.

“Oh she’s here,” Winn said and walked ahead of her and knocked on a door. “She’s just never in this room, she thinks it’s too big.”

“Wonder way,” Lena muttered but followed.

“Ronnie?”

“Yeah?” A low voice said from behind the door.

“You have a visitor,” Winn said with a smile on his face.

“Who is it?” the girl said, this time with more excitement.

“Well, come out and see for yourself.”

The door opened and out came a young girl. She had brown hair, tanned skin and what looked like Lena’s own eyes. Winn was right, they were green, just like hers. But otherwise, the two of them were nothing alike. Lena had light skin and darker hair, but that didn’t matter to Lena. She hoped it wouldn’t matter to her sister too.

“Who are you?” The girl asked.

“I’m Lena,” she said and took a step forward. “Daughter of Hades,” she finished. The girl’s eyes went round as soon as she said it, and went silent for a few seconds. Then she spoke.

“You’re the child,” she said with wonder. “The one that the rumours are all about.” Lena nodded. “I’ve been waiting, hoping that you were real. It’s been a bit lonely, being here all by myself,” she said and gestured. She took a few steps forward, as if she was unsure of what to do.

“Well I’m real,” she said and offered a smile.

And when she smiled, Ronnie took one last step and hugged her. As if it was her confirmation that Lena was someone who wasn’t going to bite. Lena felt her smile growing, and hugged her back.

“I’m Ronnie by the way,” she mumbled in Lena’s shoulder. “And I’m really glad to finally meet you.”

This maybe wasn’t the worst decision in the world after all.


End file.
